


If you saw me in cosplay, would you ask for a photo?

by mzazngirl



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Peter Parker, Cosplay, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, Illustrations, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character(s), Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Wade Wilson, Pining Peter Parker, Pining Wade Wilson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Harassment, Size Difference, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, cosplayAU, maybe a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzazngirl/pseuds/mzazngirl
Summary: When Peter Parker started cosplaying he didn't think he would garner such a huge following for his work, but soon he became a well known cosplayer, who even caught the eye of a particular ex-military solider who becomes interested in meeting him.Its only a matter of time they will meet each other in cosplay and who knows, maybe even ask for a photoORIn which Peter Parker and Wade Wilson first meet in cosplay and they totally fall in love, but their insecurities hold them back from acting on that love.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 65





	1. It all started with cheap plastic teeth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fanfiction on AO3 and I'm mostly writing this piece for myself, so the writing at the moment is at the level of a toddler, I couldn't get the image of Peter and Wade meeting each other for the first time in cosplay so I ended up just going for it. Hope you guys enjoy it (or hate it who knows, I ain't gonna decide that for you)

It all started back when Peter was 16 years old, his first Halloween party. Teens dressed in poor quality costumes and heavily caked makeup on their faces, the amount of skin on display was close to being naked where nearly everyone was dressed in a sexy version of a mundane occupation, sexy nurses seemed to be a popular choice within the party.

Peter didn’t really give much thought on his costume, he bought a set of vampire teeth at a party shop and pretty much called it a day, MJ and Ned however decided to be comedic and bought a duo costume set of sauce condiments, what they didn’t realise was that they ended up getting the same costume rather than a variety of condiments. So now the duo was standing together wearing the same hot sauce costume, in Peter’s head this seemed more funnier than their original plan.

“Parker, did you even try to dress up this year?” MJ questioned, sipping on her punch juice, it was labelled “AB blood” just for the spooky aesthetic.

“Of course, I’m a vampire, see?” Peter grinned, showing off his plastic sharp teeth, talking with the mouth guard was difficult because he ended up lisping on his words, and don’t get started on eating either.

Ned jokingly points his finger towards Peter’s teeth, to which he fakes biting on. Peter continues munching on his sharp teeth creating clanking noises whilst stalking towards Ned, who ends up running around MJ from the poorly dressed ‘vampire’.

“You guys are such losers” MJ seethes through her teeth, although there isn’t a hint of malicious intent but rather endearment towards her dorky friends.

Suddenly members of the party started to gather near the entrance, murmuring loudly as a few kids even squealed in excitement. Curious, the gang decided to follow as well, having to push and shove through the tight spaces of the crowd. Once they were able to catch a glimpse of what all the fuss was about, they couldn’t believe what they were seeing before their eyes.

“Holy shit!” Ned exclaimed

Peter nodded in response too busy bathing in complete awe, right before him was a large robot costume, he knew it had to be a mecha costume inspired by Gundam, to which he gave more respect to the person who had built this masterpiece. The costume was clearly built with high quality materials, they looked sturdy and the paintjob gave the illusion of a metallic reflective surface. But what made the costume more impressive was its use of LED lights, amongst the darkness the mecha costume was rivetingly glowing, showing off an array of colourful lighting, if Peter wasn’t gaping before, he was now because he couldn’t believe how much time and effort someone would have to make such a complicated and astonishing masterpiece.

People started to pose near the mecha robot, taking out their phones and taking as many photos as possible, MJ dragged Ned along with her to snatch a photo whilst Peter stood still too shocked to process what was happening before him.

Peter touched his set of cheap vampire teeth, suddenly feeling the sense of embarrassment, before he didn’t really care too much about dressing up, but the thrill of people gathering around and being amazed by the craftsmanship of the mecha costume made Peter wish he could do the same thing, he hoped he could achieve that level of quality someday and have everyone clamour around in admiration for his work. 

From that day on, Peter decided to try out cosplaying, granted he wasn’t the best at sewing, but he managed to hone his skills in crafting props, however expenses for the materials proved to be costly so he had to use recycled materials for most of his crafting.

At first, he started off with simple costumes from video games, his first costume of a koopaling was poorly made, the paint job was questionably terrible but Peter still had a lot of fun posing with ‘Super Mario’ characters attacking him jokingly, it was then that he realised how cosplayers took their roles of dressing up as certain characters quite seriously, it was almost like acting in a way. Inspired, Peter had asked MJ to assist him on improving his theatrical skills, he wasn’t the best with social skills, the first few tries of acting were awkward at best, but gradually Peter had become more confident in reenacting characters, albeit still retaining some of his awkward and dorky antics.

Slowly, Peter began challenging himself, his desire to experiment with makeup was a tricky feat, as his first attempt ended up a complete failure, Peter had brushed on so many layers of foundation (which wasn’t even aligned with his skin tone) that his face felt heavy and cakey, not to mention his winged eyeliner was crooked and wasn’t symmetrical with the other liner. When Peter glanced at the mirror, his reflection was close to resembling face paint on a clown, very close. He couldn’t help but chuckle at his own horrific reflection, once again Peter had called MJ over to amend the situation, she quickly snapped a photo before giving her divine teachings on using makeup, she also linked a couple of youtubers that gave great tips on makeup for costumes and what kind of products to use.

Once Aunt May found out that Peter was having trouble with using the sewing machine, she happily obliged and guided him on the uses of the sewing machine, going out of her way to teach him different stitching techniques and taught him how to create his own patterns, Peter was more than grateful for Aunt May’s advice, she may not understand his obsession for dressing up but she still wanted to support his nephew, albeit a little curious about the world of cosplay.

As Peter started to attend conventions more often, people had started to recognise him and compliment his craft. It was there that MJ suggested Peter should have his own instagram account to promote his cosplay, Peter was hesitant at first, cosplay was a hobby for him, or at least he thought it was, until he became more proficient in his craft and gradually became more serious in his acting. But the fear of his classmates finding out about his hobby was something Peter did not want to experience, unless he made up his own pseudonym account, then there would be less chance of people exposing him. 

And that was how ‘ _Arachnerd_cosplay”_ was born, Peter kind of regretted letting MJ choose his name but now he had a safe place to post pictures of his cosplay, not only that but a few cosplayers had even started following his account. ‘ _Arachnerd_cosplay’_ was starting to attract more followers than Peter had initially anticipated, but he was grateful for all the encouraging comments he got from his fans, even hearing stories of aspiring cosplayers being inspired by his craftsmanship and dedication to roleplaying characters in real life, Peter was not used to this kind of overwhelming attention, but he was grateful nonetheless.

* * *

It was currently cosplay crunch week and Peter still had yet to finish his costume, he decided to try out crossdressing, something that Peter wouldn't have dared thought of, but the appeal of wearing a dress and acting feminine was such an intriguing idea, or he might have been impromptuly inspired by a Batman cosplayer dressed in an extravagant pink princess dress, either way he was dead set on crossdressing for the appeal and curiosity. Peter was a bit apprehensive on how his fans would react to his decision, but was meant with encouraging and supportive comments, He kept posted on his progress, showing off the patterns of his costume.

His cosplay choice was Princess Zelda’s dress from Twilight Princess, Peter couldn’t help but be enamoured by the intricate patterns and details of her dress that he had to cosplay her, however his sewing skills were mediocre at best, but thankfully Aunt May was able to assist Peter with painting the designs on fabric and sewing everything together. Peter felt guilty watching Aunt May slave away on the sewing machine, being extremely delicate with her craft, he needed to get better at sewing soon.

“Aunt May, it’s fine really, I think I got it from here” Peter insisted, truly he didn’t have enough confidence in finishing his cosplay in time. But he didn’t want to make his Auntie feel used by doing most of the work.

“Oh hush Petey, watching you try to sew a seam together actually kills me, I want to help you finish this as quickly as possible, don’t you have to finish the headgear?” Aunt May asked, looking over her shoulder

Peter was almost done with Zelda’s crown, he was currently airbrushing the EVA foam makeshift crown to make the prop glisten and seem more reflective, Peter wiped his face smudging gold paint in the process, Aunt May giggled.

“Yeah, but I don't want to overwork you with my hobby” Aunt May scoffed in response

Peter didn’t want to think about it, but Aunt May wasn’t gonna live forever, she was getting frail with age and most of her wrists had started to develop with arthritis, Aunt May didn’t want to admit it, but she was clearly worried that someday she would have to leave Peter unexpectedly, somehow Peter’s hobby in cosplay allowed them to be even more closer than they were before, bonding over their craft and helping each other whenever they could. Peter treasured these moments dearly.

“I'm just going to close the seams with the overlock machine and you can do the rest darling, don’t worry your little head too much” Aunt May reassured, a tired smile on her face.

The duo continued to work on the Zelda costume, Peter had finished airbrushing the rest of Zelda’s Armor and sword leaving them to dry on a large towel on the basement floor, tomorrow he would have to style the wig, he wasn’t too confident about styling wigs since they came packaged and styled in advance but this time Peter wanted to challenge himself, it wouldn’t be that hard right? Just make the wig look pretty and use lots of hairspray, easy.

Aunt May stood up from her desk, observing her work she nodded in approval and started to hang the dress on the mannequin, patting down the fabric and letting the dress flow down the floor. The dress was neatly presented, with all the seams symmetrical and intricate, not to mention the swirling pattern near the edge of the dress was brushed down with exquisite detailing and precision, Aunt May really went all out with the design.

“Aunt May this is amazing!” Peter drew his hands closer to the dress, feeling its soft fabric against his calloused digits

“Are you sure you want to use a corset underneath? You really don’t need to push yourself to be that accurate” Aunt May questioned, Peter shook his head

“No, I really want to use one, mainly because I'm curious and I want to be accurate to the character,” Peter admitted, keeping his eyes on the dress and away from his Auntie.

Aunt May remained indifferent, smiling she said “If you need help putting it on, don’t be afraid to ask. I’ll be taking my rest now, my wrists have been aching all day..” Aunt May writhed her hands side to side, massaging her wrists.

“I’ll make it up to you, May. I promise” Peter promptly kissed his Aunt on her cheek, before being swatted away, she smiled nonetheless then took her leave making her way up the basement stairs.

Taking his phone out, Peter took a few photos of his progress so far, promptly adding it to his Instagram story and other multiple social medias, ever since he had started from Instagram, Peter started to branch out to other sites using every platform to further expose his craftsmanship. 

_‘Thanks to my lovely Auntie for helping me finish this costume before NYCCON!! See you guys soon :)’_ Peter typed out his caption for the post, uploading onto his social media, a plethora of comments barraged his phone, Peter had long disabled notifications on his phone since it wouldn’t cease vibrating all through the day and night. Scrolling through, Peter had garnered a lot of excitement and hype around his cosplay, obviously he wasn’t the first person to cosplay Princess Zelda but to read through the wonderful and motivating comments really pushed him to impress his fans.

_‘Honey, you’re a literal queen!!! I can’t wait to see your cosplay <3’ _

_‘Sksksksk im so fucking hyped eek’_

Soon, Peter’s smile dampened as he scrolled across a certain comment, he paused, reading through it.

‘ _Wow fag much?’_

Peter knew he would face negative comments sooner or later, it wasn’t much better hearing them in person either, when someone walked past him and said something snarky under their breath. It was never a direct insult face to face, always a cowardly remark said behind someone’s back, sometimes the cosplay community seemed to attract a lot of pervs and douchebags who thought they were funny, Peter always got thirsty comments, which he always knew were either joking or exaggerating, but other comments he could never pinpoint if what the user said really meant it, the internet just had a lot of weirdos...

Without a second thought, Peter promptly deleted the comment and blocked the user for good measure, cosplay is meant for fun and entertainment, it was a freeform art and anyone was allowed to do whatever they wanted goddamn it. For a moment Peter seriously doubted if he should go through the crossdressing, looking over the dress he was reminded by Aunt May’s determination, her motivation to push through despite her old age ignited Peter, he couldn’t let her skills go to waste, she already spent so much of her time on this costume it would be a shame for it to be scrapped just from one comment.

_“Pull yourself together Parker”_ Peter thought to himself.

Peter spent his time styling Zelda’s long haired wig, occupying his thoughts by braiding the bangs intricately, brushing through the knots of the wig meticulously Peter had the sudden urge to try the wig on himself. Flattening his messy chocolate curls, Peter gently lowered the wig on his head, adjusting it so the wig sat perfectly, swiftly Peter pulled out his phone too eager to see how he would look with long hair. The camera showcased Peter’s astonished expression, albeit the wig could still use a bit more hairspray and bobby pins to maintain its structure and volume however Peter blushed at his own image, he couldn’t help but twirl with the long strands of ashen auburn hair between his fingers. 

For once Peter felt really good about himself, no it was more than good, he felt beautiful yet weirdly elegant. Curiosity getting the best of him, Peter rushed to the bathroom and headed towards the mirror cabinet, displaying an array of various makeup products, grabbing his eyeliner and lip gloss Peter got to work and formed his winged liner on the edges of his eyes, this time he was more meticulous with his ability with makeup, now more confident to undertake his tasks as a cosplayer. Satisfied with his work, Peter dabbed a bit of gloss on his thin pink lips, smacking his lips together. 

His reflection stared back at him, in bewilderment. “Holy shit I look hot..” Peter whispered to himself under his breath, Peter could hardly recognise himself, the eyeliner seemed to make his eyes even more doe eyed than before (if that was even possible) and his lips were no longer dry or chapped but rather smooth and lustrous, maybe Peter should start wearing lip gloss more often, or either lip balm to ease the dry skin on his lips. Regardless his appearance was akin to a female - almost, even so that pessimistic comment still wavers in Peter’s mind, _‘wow fag much?’_ , it was only three simple words, words that held a heavy impact on Peter’s emotions.

It felt silly, that such a cynical remark could get to Peter’s head so easily, if it were directed at MJ she wouldn’t let a statement like that slide, punishing them ruthlessly and Ned wouldn’t even bat an eye, just move on and live his life. But Peter wasn’t strong like MJ nor was he laid back as Ned, he was just simply Peter Parker, painfully average and mundane Peter Parker. 

The mirror stared back at him, remaining indifferent. Right now Peter wasn’t himself anymore, he was posing as an outsider, a stranger with exuberance and excitement in their life, an individual Peter wished to be. Cosplay was an outlet for him to dress whoever he desired, the amount of self confidence Peter had gained through acting his favourite characters and hearing his fans adore over were always a highlight for him. Because he wasn’t Peter Parker during those times, always someone else, someone better than him.

_‘It wouldn’t hurt to take one photo, I’m doing this for myself”_ Peter contemplated

Peter smiled awkwardly into the camera lens, trying his best to look cute as possible, surprisingly the photo appears endearing than embarrassing and he can’t help but plaster a goofy toothy smile on his face because Peter was having too much fun with crossdressing.

He leaves the photo absentmindedly on his instagram feed, if Peter ever had second thoughts he could always archive the photo, no longer engrossed with his insecurities Peter begins washing off the excess makeup.

* * *

“I don’t wanna go to sleep yet! I wanna finish _‘World War Z’_ with you” Ellie attempts to stifle a yawn, to which Wade chuckles at.

“Ellie belly it's a school night, I can’t let you stay up, we can always finish it tomorrow” Wade reassures his daughter, stroking her soft plump cheek with his rough calloused hand. Ellie doesn’t flinch from his skin, instead leaning into his warm hand.

“I wanna be a zombie one day, can I be a zombie?” growing up, Ellie seemed to have the most intriguing random thought process as a child, sometimes spilling these thoughts at inconvenient times. One time she had asked if cereal was a soup during a funeral, Wade tried his hardest not to combust in laughter at such a poignant moment. However in this case, it was only a simple innocent question.

Wade responds “Maybe you can dress up as a zombie for the convention next week, I’ll even let you eat my brains out! I already look like a rotting corpse anyway.” Ellie frowns at her dad’s self deprecating joke, not amused.

Wade whispers a _‘goodnight’_ before kissing Ellie softly on her forehead, making sure to tuck his little angel into bed. He looks over his shoulder, watching the little bundle of joy gradually fall into slumber before gently closing the bedroom door.

Before Ellie came into his life, Wade was lost, he felt like a walking corpse after being honourably discharged from the military, Weasel was kind enough to offer a job at his rundown bar, nestled in the back alleys of New York, it was the only kind gesture Weasel had ever done for Wade, most of the time the crackhead would often make snarky remarks at Wade, he was the only friend Wade had, unfortunately. Soon after, as Wade continued to adjust to his new lifestyle, a fateful phone call would soon drop Ellie into Wade’s unsuspecting hands like a bombshell, but a good bombshell, Ellie’s mother had tragically passed away leaving Ellie all alone in Canada.

Wade had two options, let the authorities deal with her or take her in as his own, obviously Wade took the latter and cherished Ellie like she was made of God’s tears. Wade’s childhood was no cake walk, more like a shit walk filled with child abuse and emotional trauma, he couldn’t in good conscious leave Ellie following the same path as him, he wanted to give his daughter a chance to live her life with all the love and care he could possibly muster, to the point he smothers her to death with cuddles and kisses. 

Walking to the kitchen, Wade grabbed a cold beer and swiftly twisted the cap off. He was only going to browse the internet for a few hours before going to bed, after returning from the military, Weasel had suggested a few TV shows to catch up on, even recommending anime (Wade had a suspicion that Weasel was getting desperate for interaction to talk about his favourite shows to someone, which was pretty sad to think about so Wade didn’t ask about it). 

During Weasel’s advice, he had also gushed about cosplay, something that Wade was admittedly unfamiliar with. Soon after his lecture on catching up with pop culture, Weasel downloaded instagram on Wade’s phone and followed a few cosplay accounts that he adored, Wade hadn’t touched instagram after that interaction but was a little curious to understand Weasel's love for dressing up, he was planning to go to NYCCON with his daughter since Weasel had extra tickets, so it seemed like a good idea to research what he was getting himself into.

Making his way to the living room, Wade promptly bounced on the couch and scrolled through his instagram feed. Immediately his phone was filled with pictures of people dressed in elaborate costumes, a few had really intense and vibrant makeup whereas others had detailed and enormous props. Wade was impressed with the skills cosplayers had to create such realistic and believable craft, the idea of cosplay seemed fun, he wondered if Ellie would participate in the art of cosplay, Ellie did ask if she could dress up as a zombie, maybe he could help her make the costume before the con.

As Wade absentmindedly scrolled through each post, a certain photo had popped up and caught his eye, the image wasn’t about cosplay, it was a rather simple picture with a cute girl posing in front of the camera, she seemed shy and timid but her plain yet natural appearance really enhanced her complexion.

There was a sense of endearment swelling up inside Wade’s chest, his intriguement soon led to him in a rabbit hole of ‘ _Arachnerd_cosplay’_ photos, each image showcased their progress on their cosplay, video loops of creating props and a few shots of the cosplayer creating bewildering poses with their costumes. 

There were only a few pictures of her face shown on their feed, but the first image that Wade saw might have been her face out of costume, he wished he could see more photos of this cosplayer with just her natural looks, yes she looked gorgeous in cosplay with all the facepaint and elaborate props with her innate talent in crafts, but somehow Wade was drawn to the simplistic and average appearance he was starting to adore her, maybe even becoming a fan of her, no wonder Weasel was following this account, she was cute.

The cosplayer had announced she would be coming to NYCCON as well, this could be a chance for Wade to meet her, just compliment her work, there was no way they could be friends or even beyond that, Wade could dream but with his own looks and low esteem that was unlikely. 

Next week Wade planned on doing a last minute cosplay with Ellie, just a simple costume to hide his skin. There was a costume store in the city so he could purchase a cheap one for now.

Suddenly the trip to NYCCON got more exciting as the days leading up to it closed in.


	2. The first time we met, it was in cosplay

“Petey are you done, I really need to use the bathroom…” Aunt May begged, knocking on the door lightly.

The bathroom door opened, revealing Peter’s face adorned with an extensive use of makeup and only wearing a wig cap to flatten his curls, his eyebrows had been plucked and tidied to appear symmetrical and at the tips of his ear lobes sat imitation elf ears. Aunt May couldn’t help but smile, impressed with her nephew’s gradual innate talent in makeup.

“Wow you look really stunning! You could probably pass off as an elf girl” Aunt May complimented, Peter blushed at her remark

“Thanks Aunt May I really wanted to go all out on this cosplay, also sorry for making you wait” Peter stepped aside leaving the door open for his Aunt to pass through. She noticed the corset sitting awkwardly around his waist, the lace was unravelled and perched in a convoluted mess of tangles, Aunt May had to shake her head, to which Peter sheepishly chuckled with a dismayed smile.

“I can fix it-” Before Peter could finish his sentence, Aunt May abruptly spun Peter towards the sink, motioning his hands to grip the edges of the sink.

“Hold tight and tell me when to stop if it gets too tight” Aunt May went to work, looping the lace accordingly to the clasps of the corset, pulling the undergarment gently so as to not bruise Peter’s abdomen. It's not the first time Aunt May has seen Peter half naked, she has bathed him many times as a child, so the sight of bare skin gradually became desensitised for the old woman, but Peter was 20, a fully grown male standing against the sink with only a corset and measly white brief shorts. If anyone had stepped upon the situation, the image would be embarrassingly funny.

“Oof...That might be a bit too tight” Peter wheezed, the corset grappled tightly against Peter’s waist almost restricting his airways, Aunt May loosened the stress and fastened the corset securely.

“There you go, all tucked in nice and snuggled, I’m a little jealous, you have more curves than I do” Aunt May inhaled and held her waist together, comparing her feeble slender body to Peter’s petite muscular mass. Even though Peter felt more slim and curvier with the help of the corset, his lean muscles stuck out like sore thumbs, standing next to Aunt May didn’t help either, somehow both individuals either appeared smaller or larger than the other, Peter couldn’t decide which was worse.

“Seeing you dressed up, all pretty with makeup makes me wish I could do the same...” Aunt May wistfully sighed

“It's never too late for these types of things, we could cosplay together if you want!” Peter insisted, he was curious to see how Aunt May would dress up and it would be fun to have someone to cosplay with him, Peter rarely got to collaborate with other cosplayers, MJ and Ned usually sat in the backlines while Peter stood alone in the spotlight. It would be comforting to have a partner with him once in a while.

Aunt May dismissed her nephew’s offer with a chuckle “Have you seen me Petey? An old lady like me should be sitting rotting away in a retired nursery home, I couldn’t possibly do what you do darling…” Peter scrunched his eyebrows together following a frown set on his face.

It was hard hearing Aunt May easily accept her awaiting death, hearing her crack a few self deprecating jokes here and there, his Auntie deserved to have a little fun despite her old age. Peter held Aunt May’s hand “Don’t joke about that, it never hurts to try new things, you taught me that, May” before leaving he drew a gentle kiss on his aunt's hand, shining a reassuring smile, leaving Aunt May to reflect on her own thoughts. 

Peter worked on assembling his costume together, adorning his long white dress embellished with a short purple tunic, delicately Peter hastily strapped his golden shoulder pads securely making sure to decorate his waist with a bedazzled golden belt attached with a long patterned panel on the front. Finally Peter adjusted his styled wig, clipping the clasps inside the cap smoothing down its strands of orange auburn locks before placing his crown on top. It was always fun finishing the final product and watching all his hard work pay off, Peter stood in front of his hanging mirror, completely enamored by the authenticity of his dress, Aunt May had dedicated so much of her time working on his costume he had to make it up to her someday.

_Vrrr vrrr vrrr_

His phone had started vibrating furiously, Peter had to guess it might’ve been MJ indicating that she was waiting outside his house to drive him to NYCCON, reaching over Peter answered his phone startled by MJ’s outburst.

“Parker you better get your ass over or we’ll be waiting in line for hours!” Peter rolled his eyes, frantically gathering his belongings into a small satchel.

“Sorry I had trouble with the corset, I’m coming down soon, also if you make me sit through the whole playlist of Death grips I won’t hesitate to jump out the car” With that small quip, Peter hung up rushing down to his front porch to greet MJ, who insisted on blasting Death grips through her radio just to spite Peter, who frowned in response, through the darkened car window, Peter could vaguely make out a small mischievous smirk from MJ’s lips and Ned hesitantly waving back.

* * *

Their arrival to NYCCON became a chaotic trip from getting stalled by traffic, which only lengthened the dreadful tortue of listening to Death grips (Peter seriously considered jumping out the car), attempting to find parking space in a highly populated area in New York City and making an erupt emergency cosplay error because Peter’s elf ears refused to stay intact, but despite all that, the gang somehow managed to push through all the trials and tribulations to finally enjoy themselves at the convention.

As they entered the massive building, a plethora of cosplayers and general comic/anime lovers had all gathered together in rejoice, there was an unspoken unified understanding of love for comics and anime that everyone had agreed to, this was a safe haven for kindred spirits to let loose and generally have fun. Screams of excitement and joy could be heard from the crowds as the size of the building magnified the sound, there was an exhilarating atmosphere that enclosed the area, only instigating the excitement for the gang.

“We should totally go to the artist alley first, papa needs more Star Wars merch” Ned exclaimed, the gang knew that by the time they had scoured the artist alley clean, their wallets would be crying that their green note babies had been exchanged for figurines and posters, but everyone kept telling themselves its to treat themselves.

Walking over to the artist alley, the gang was overwhelmed with large booths that were located both sides of a long hallway, each displaying unique art styles, every stall had been decorated with posters, buttons, pins and many more miscellaneous objects painstakingly handcrafted by talented artists. It was always great to admire the hard work artists put through to share their talent to a community willing to support them financially.

Intrigued, Peter walked up to a booth enveloped in Yurii on Ice! Merchandise and flipped through a variety of posters all displayed in a folder, Peter wasn’t much of a fan of the anime but he was familiar with the show (considering that MJ and Ned were huge nerds and gushed about it non-stop) but just because Peter wasn’t a fan, doesn’t mean can't give respect to the artist who made the fanart.

“Oh my God, are you Arachnerd cosplay?” Peter looked up from a folder of posters, greeted by an exuberant girl, practically jittering on her seat.

Peter had to assume she was the artist for the merchandise since she was sitting behind the booth handing out her products. 

Peter nodded and smiled “Yeah I am! Also I really love your artwork, it's a super cute style” 

“Eee! Thank you so much, can I take a picture of you? I can give you a small discount on my work” The artist insisted

“Does that discount also extend to close friends?” MJ butted in, Peter promptly elbowed her in the stomach, frowning at her.

The artist merely brushed off MJ’s comment with a giggle, whipping out her phone instead and directed it towards Peter, he obliged posing in an elegant posture, ever since he had started cosplaying, Peter had become more competent and less camera shy around cameras. Usually he would be behind the camera but he felt just as much enjoyment being in front centre.

After their adventure in the artist alley, Ned insisted on visiting the voice actor Q&A panel, his favourite actors from Haikyuu, had flown from Japan to attend as VIP guests for the panel, he wanted to cease the opportunity to ask questions and possibly solicit an autograph. The panel event went with a bang, the audience was completely enamoured with the actors who were just as excited to here participating in the event, a few fans had asked simple practical questions such as: “What made you interested in voice acting” or “Who was your favourite character in the show?, some fans were brave enough to ask riskier and raunchy questions to which the audience snickered and laughed at the actor’s embarrassed and awkward reactions. Unfortunately Ned couldn’t acquire a single autograph from his idols, but he was satisfied being a part of the experience and watching them from afar.

As they continued to explore the vast hallways of the convention centre, they arrived at the exhibition hall, it was a rather large environment as the ceiling was covered in skylights providing bright natural lighting, the area was being used as a background drop for photoshoots as hundreds of cosplayers gathered in various locations to pose in extravagant positions, Peter noticed a group of cosplayers all dressed as characters from the ‘Legend of Zelda’ franchise, every Link had brandished their iconic green caps and every Zelda had been dressed in different outfits outlining the many games they represented.

Ecstatic, Peter ran over to introduce himself and possibly ask for photos, with MJ and Ned staggering behind already brandishing their phones to take photos, as they arrived the cosplayers had taken notice of Peter’s costume, excited to see another fan of the game.

“You’re Arachnerd cosplay! I was hoping we could find you, we definitely need to have a photoshoot together” a cosplayer dressed as Princess Zelda from ‘Ocarina of Time’ had proclaimed, gently dragging Peter along his arm,

The photoshoot had went spectacularly well, at first the group had started acting in sombre and serious scenarios, reimagining scenes from the video game, soon the photoshoot had escalated into humorous exchanges where they made parodies of the game’s characters and even started mocking the CDI-versions of ‘The Legend of Zelda’, MJ and Ned had even joined in on their charades despite having no costumes. It was moments like these that Peter really appreciated his decision in cosplaying, the community had a deeply rooted sense of uplifting and encouraging atmosphere, that Peter felt safe to let loose, more so than he has ever done in his life, Peter felt loved and admired by the cosplay community, even if they only saw him as a cosplayer, such a feeling was different to what he felt in high school where he constantly felt out of place from his peers.

Once the photoshoot had ended, the gang split with the cosplay group not before exchanging their instagram and personal details, as time went by they aimlessly walked around the expanse of the convention centre, occasionally striding past panel rooms that were hosting events, ranging from ‘ _Cosplay DIY tutorials’_ to ‘ _Q &A character panels’ _ where cosplayers pretended to act as their characters and answer questions from the fans, most of the panels didn’t really interest them and they ended up meandering around the convention, most of the time being greeted by fans who wished to take pictures of Peter, who was more than happy to oblige. MJ and Ned had branched off as Peter had an influx of fans crowding around him, they would meet up at the main entrance once Peter was done taking photos.

Abruptly, a man in his late 20’s approached Peter with a huge smile plastered on his face, his hair was erratic and somewhat greasy it was akin to a bird’s nest, a small Canon camera was looped around his neck and his denim jacket was adorned with pins and buttons showcasing an array of characters from different tv shows and movies, Peter didn’t want to say it aloud, but this man was definitely a huge nerd, a man not ashamed to show his love for pop culture.

“I was wondering if I could take a picture of you, I’ve been a huge fan of your work for awhile” After his proclamation, the man introduced himself as Weasel, extending his hand for a firm handshake which Peter took wearfully.

“Yeah sure, I just need someone to hold on my bag for a minute” Weasel turned away and waved towards the crowd, motioning his hand in a beckoning manner to usher someone towards him, from a distance a tall, brooding man dressed in a black and red costume, looked around left and right before pointing to himself, Weasel nodded and beckoned again with his hand. The man hesitated before trudging along with a small child who was dragging him quite forcibly towards them she happily pulled along his hand gleefully jumping with each step, she was clad with a cute sparkling pink tutu and decorated in green body paint, Peter wasn’t sure what she was dressed up as, but his guess was she had to be a hybrid zombie princess, he couldn’t help but foolishly smile with a toothy grin, completely entranced by the child’s wild costume, it was heartwarming to say the least.

“Daddy, look it’s a princess!” The little girl exclaimed, pointing at Peter’s dress with her mouth agape

The man merely nodded in response opting not to say a single word, as he drew closer to Peter, the cosplayer felt smaller and intimidated as he strained his neck to try and make eye contact with the new incomer, Peter was greeted with a makeshift mask with poorly sew on white netting eye holes, on closer inspection Peter realised the man was cosplaying Deadpool, or at least trying to, the spandex costume seemed to be ripping at the seams, Peter had to assume it might have been the use of padding underneath to appear as muscles and the colors seem to be mismatched and washed out. Usually Deadpool cosplayers would act rambunctious and erratic much like the character in the comics, but this certain cosplayer stayed quite the opposite, Peter assumed it must’ve been his first time trying out cosplay, an all too familiar feeling back from Peter’s first days of cosplaying.

Peter knelt down with a bow, maintaining eye level with the little girl “Oh my, it's a pleasure to be meeting a fellow princess, my name is Zelda and yours?” the girl mimed along, bowing as well while lifting her tutu in a jest.

“Princess Ellie, ruler of zombies!” Peter giggled as Ellie started frothing her mouth, her tiny hands gestured in a clawing motion

“Wade, can you take a picture of us together? Make sure you get my good side” Weasel jokingly chimed, pushing his camera into Wade’s hands, who grumbled underneath his breath.

“I hope you don’t mind holding on to this for me, darling” Peter held out his satchel onto Ellie’s hands, pulling it over her shoulder, the satchel hung low and dragged along the carpet floor.

Just as Wade had finished taking a few shots of Weasel and Peter posing together, Ellie tugged on Wade’s leg, her thighs were pressed together as she hunched over her back “Daddy, I need to use the potty…” Ellie pleaded, bouncing up and down to ease her urges.

“Alrighty Ellie belly, don’t burst that water balloon yet!” Peter was stunned by how husky Wade’s voice had reverberated, considering it was his first words he had uttered since their greeting, the pair dashed off with Ellie held in Wade’s arms weaving through the dense crowd. Peter hadn’t noticed he kept his gaze on Wade’s back for a while as Weasel spoke up to take his leave and followed his friend, disappearing into the crowd.

‘ _That was...Interesting, the little zombie princess was pretty cute though’_ Peter thought to himself mindlessly

* * *

Eventually, Peter had finally crossed paths with his friends, they reunited with bags of merch filled to the brim with all sorts of star wars, Nintendo and Pokémon paraphernalia.

The gang then decided to relax outside the convention centre for a break, although it was a massive building the convention hall had barely enough space to accommodate seating areas so they had to relocate outside near a staircase, they huddled together, breathless for air as they had wandered around the halls of the convention for hours, barely taking a break, Peter hoped his makeup hadn’t been damaged from the sweat he produced, MJ laid down uncomfortably on the stairs while Ned rummaged through his abundance of merchandise to admire his goods.

“I can’t wait any longer, Han solo has to come out of his box now!” Ned frantically fiddled with the packaging holding his Han solo figurine imprisoned.

“You couldn't wait till we got home?” MJ lifted her head slightly to stare down at Ned, who was too busy gawking at his new figurine

“You gonna show us your haul, Parker?” Peter motioned to grab his tiny satchel, only grabbing the side of his dress instead, looking down Peter went into a spiral of panic, his satchel was no longer by his side and had disappeared without a trace. All his personal belongings, not to mention his beloved merchandise had been packed into that small satchel, a series of questions ran through Peter’s head, when did he lose it in the first place? Did someone grab all his money and run off with it? Oh God what if they took all his Metroid collectable figures as well? 

MJ, irritated from not getting a response, sat up from her position, noticing Peter’s distressed behaviour, Ned hadn’t taken notice too busy in his own world to care. 

“My satchel, it’s gone! I don’t know where it could be” Peter stammered

“Relax, someone probably found it and left it in lost and found, do you want us to help you?” MJ kicked Ned on the knee to grab his attention, he stumbled and looked over to MJ who had a petrifying glare.

“Uh- Yeah, we’ll help you with whatever you need to do at this given moment” MJ rolled her eyes at Ned’s half-assed response.

“It’s alright, I’ll just quickly head over to lost and found and meet up with you guys here” before MJ could give another response, Peter marched towards the entrance with haste, too worried that his belongings had probably been snatched or worse, his mind was going through millions of unpleasant scenarios of what could have happened, only worsening his situation.

Peter ran over to a small enclosed office room located near the main entrance, the space had been occupied to act as a main HQ for volunteers and security of the convention, there was even a small area at the corner of the room to act as a med bay for small medical emergencies. A volunteer sauntered over to Peter, using his body to push him away from the entrance, “Hey, this is area is off-limits unless you have an emergency”

“I just came to ask if a satchel was left here for lost and found because I seem to have misplaced it..” Peter explained, the volunteered nodded and lead him towards a myriad of miscellaneous objects all haphazardly stacked in cardboard box

“I don’t remember anyone leaving a satchel here, but you can look through it” Peter briefly whispered a ‘thank you’ before rummaging through piles of lost objects, he clawed his way slowly through clothes, backpacks, phones and broken props before reaching to the bottom of the box. It was just as he feared, someone must have stolen his satchel and dashed with little cash and merchandise he had.

Peter left deflated, his shoulders hung low as he trudged back to the main entrance, He could probably get most of his personal belongings reimbursed, but then there was the fear of having to explain to his Auntie and getting lectured again, something that Peter wanted to avoid entirely. As Peter made his way to the main entrance, he was abruptly pulled back violently from his shoulder, sporadically swirling towards the intruder.

The individual appeared to be around his 20’s, maybe even younger, Peter couldn’t really pinpoint a distinct age as he was distracted by the stranger’s egregious facial expression, it seemed hungry almost borderline predatory, that it made Peter feel extremely unpleasant, there was a blistering tense ambience between them and neither had uttered a single word to each other, only locked in a staring contest that seemed to last endlessly. 

Finally the man spoke in a hushed voice, practically whispering into Peter’s ear, invading his space “Let’s take a picture together, gorgeous” Peter winced at the nickname, internally recoiling from the comment. The stranger made movement to draw his body closer, only prompting Peter to inch away as much as possible.

“Sorry but I’m not taking anymore photos, I really need to-” a hand had slipped around Peter’s waist, pulling him towards the stranger’s lanky arms, a strange musk had wafted into Peter’s nose, it was clear the man hadn’t showered in days, not ashamed of his poor hygiene, it made Peter grimace pinching his nose together, he held his phone up in the air pressing his cheek against Peter’s face.

“Don’t be shy princess, it’s just one quick pic” he rasped, aiming the camera towards their faces

In an attempt to break out the stranger’s embrace, Peter slapped his camera away, making him fumble his phone between his hands, it was meant to be a soft shove at first, but Peter couldn’t care less, he wanted to find his friends and be safe “I said no! Now if you will excuse me..”

“Come on princess, you should loosen up a bit, maybe I can help with that”

Slowly, his hands sauntered on Peter’s hips, harshly pulling their bodies closer, was Peter seriously getting sexually harassed in public? It’s not the first time he has heard these types of heinous acts happening in the cosplay community, but this was certainly Peter’s first time experiencing it in person.

Peter’s face contorted, visibly cringing from the close proximity, he attempted to swerve out of his grasp, but it only encouraged the pervert to draw them closer, enticing him more. His hands wandered on Peter’s back, eventually making a stop near Peter’s backside. Normally Peter would be soft-spoken in any situation where he was cornered, but in this case he couldn’t take it anymore there was no way he was going to sit here and let some pervert get their way, finally growing a backbone, Peter hastily shoved his way out of the man’s embrace creating as much distance from them as possible

“Stay away from me, you prick!” Peter spat, he attempted to sprint his way towards security to report the bastard not before getting apprehended by the pervert, he gripped his wrist menacingly, asserting enough pressure to bruise the area, Peter winced, shaking his arm furiously. A few bystanders had looked over witnessing the incident but chose not to interfere, instead ignoring Peter’s silent pleas, he felt helpless, overwhelmed with a sense of dread. He wished he could stand up for himself more, fight back at least, anything that will make him feel less powerless right now, Peter didn’t want to admit it but he felt embarrassed, with the knowledge that no one could save, not even himself. 

“Excuse me Princess” The pervert used a mocking tone, as if to taunt Peter like he had the upper hand in the situation “Shouldn’t you be giving the hero a reward?” He wiggled his eyebrows, it was a laughable attempt to try and seduce Peter, but he was far from impressed.

“Your reward is getting a kiss from my fist shitstain, don’t worry I’ll be rough~” a rugged voice emanated from Peter’s back

Startled, Peter felt a large hand placed on his shoulder, although not in a menacing manner but rather a gentle and reassuring touch that made Peter feel relaxed, from the corner of his eye he could see the poorly mismatched colors of a latex costume, the familiar color scheme instantly reminded Peter of the terrible Deadpool cosplayer. Low and behold, his saviour had come in a red and black costume, staring daggers into the pervert who cowered in fear, obviously embarrassed he had been caught in public.

“Hey man, I was just playing...” The pervert nervously chuckled, attempting to evade the situation “We’re just roleplaying” Peter had to roll his eyes at the obvious blatant lie.

Before Peter could open his mouth to rebuttal, a boisterous voice had cut in “Bullshit, did you even ask for consent? You don’t touch them unless they allow it” The Deadpool cosplayer stepped forward, digging his finger into the pervert’s chest, empathising each word with a stab to his body.

Grimacing, the pervert backed away, caressing his chest from the impending pain, his previously intimidating demeanour rapidly dissipated showcasing his true wimpy colors “What the fucks your problem?” he cursed

A swift motion of blur blinked through the corner of Peter’s eyes, the Deadpool cosplayer had moved in such fast voracity it had caught the pervert off guard, his shirt was wrapped in a death grip as the Deadpool cosplayer pulled him off the floor, pressing their foreheads together, invading his vision.

“Listen dumbass, you better apologize to her right now or I’ll cut each knuckle off your fingers one by one” The Deadpool cosplay hissed, usually Peter wouldn’t condone such violent tendencies, but after enduring such an agonizing encounter, Peter was inclined to let it slide just once.

A half-assed measly ‘sorry’ was hastily uttered from the pervert before he made a dash to the nearest exit, bystanders that had watched sighed in relief giving reassuring expressions towards Peter’s direction, as if they were relieved they didn’t have to sit back and watch something horrid before them, almost as if it was an inconvenience that Peter was in trouble. The aftermath left Peter unsatisfied, it wasn’t a fulfilling closure he had hoped for, but he had to live with it.

“Hey are you doing alright?”

Quite visibly, Peter was not doing alright, he felt frustrated that despite his clear discomfort and frantic behaviour no one had bothered to bat an eye or consider stepping in to diffuse the situation. Peter had to wonder how many people must have suffered through these abhorrent experiences and whether justice had come to light, it was upsetting to say the least.

Distracted from his thoughts, Peter huffed “Um, yeah...” the Deadpool cosplayer didn’t pry, opting to nod in acknowledgement instead. It was clear he had more to say, but chose to keep his mouth shut, instead fidgeting with the loose threads of his latex costume.

Looking back, Peter still had yet to thank the cosplayer saving him from being potentially molested, it was never too late to be polite “Thanks for helping me, I really couldn’t get him off me”

“It’s the least I could do, can’t believe people would do actually do something like that here of all places”

“Welcome to cosplay” it’s a sarcastic remark, Peter can’t help but shrug his shoulders and tilt his head as he says it.

The Deadpool cosplayer chuckled, it’s a deep resonating snicker that warms Peter’s cheeks. From their first encounter Peter was distracted by the mediocre quality of the Deadpool costume, but on closer inspection, his build was massive, practically towering over Peter’s own lithe body. Peter was about average height, but the Deadpool cosplayer seemed to challenge that notion and stood a foot taller, in a way he was intrigued, albeit a bit curious but he didn’t want to act upon those feelings, only repressing those sensual feelings.

“I couldn’t help but noticed you used a lot of padding on the muscles” Peter blurted out, without a second thought Peter reached out with his hands, extending his fingers and prodded against hardened padding, the size was voluptuous and surprisingly realistic, it was impressive that the material bounced back, maybe Peter could ask where he got them from for future cosplay references.

The Deadpool cosplayer stiffened “It’s not padding, those are my actual muscles”

...what?

“What?” Peter’s hands retracted, realising the mistake he had made, his face flushed furiously, there was no way those were muscles, his physique was virtually bursting at the seams, barely containing it’s own mass. And Peter was filling him up, without his permission, sure he was genuinely curious about the padding at first, but now armed with the knowledge that those muscles were actually real, Peter felt more engrossed in the Deadpool cosplayer’s physical appearance, he knew he shouldn’t be gushing over such superficial aspects of a person, Peter had just met him.

“I’m offended you’d think that these bad boys were fake” The Deadpool cosplayer began flexing his arms, forming his muscles to bulge and harden, the sound of fabric tearing apart could be heard, instigating laughter between the pair.

“My name is Wade by the way” Wade extended his hand for a handshake, Peter followed, having his hand enraptured by Wade’s large hand.

Peter had never shared personal information to anyone outside of cosplay before, a lot of his fans usually referred to him as ‘Arachnerd’ most of the time so Peter was kind of stuck on how he would introduce himself.

With a sheepish smile, Peter admitted “Sorry, I don’t really feel comfortable sharing my name just yet, I prefer ‘Arachnerd’ for now”

“I would feel bad just calling you Arachnerd…”

“How about a nickname?” Peter suggested

Wade crossed his arms, he contemplated for a minute deep in thought, before snapping his fingers together “I’ll call you spidey!” Wade declared

Peter furrowed his eyebrows, chuckling at Wade’s strange choice “So I’m Spiderman now?” he jokingly retorted

“Your name is a pun on ‘arachnid’ right? It only makes sense I call you Spidey!” Peter can’t really argue with that, so he settled with the nickname.

Wade motioned his hands to his right shoulder, resting on his large physique was a familiar satchel, Peter realised it’s the bag he has been searching for since he had lost it “I was actually going to bring this to lost and found, but since I found you I can return this” 

Handing over Peter’s belongings, Wade apologized “My daughter wanted to apologise for taking this away from a certain lovely princess” he tilted his head slightly, Peter assumed he must’ve been winking under the mask but it ends up looking hilariously terrible.

Wade gestured with a simple sauntered wave, indicating his departure but as he swerved to take his leave, Peter had grasped on Wade’s wrist unexpectedly on instinct, Peter isn’t sure why he did it but he knew he wanted to see more of Wade. An undying curiosity to find out who was behind that dreadful mask.

“Do you have Instagram?” Peter questioned

“Yeah, I actually follow you on there” Wade jerked a bit, waving his hands around in defense “Wait no, that sounds creepy…” He continues to defend himself and drift off from the question, before Peter cuts him off.

“I’ll follow you as well” They both took out their phones and exchanged their account details, Peter only briefly caught a glimpse of Wade’s instagram feed, but he noticed the same cute zombie princess he had met from earlier, dozens of pictures were showcased of her but didn’t seem to display any pictures of Wade. Just from a glance, Peter could tell that Wade was an extremely doting father, it was endearing knowing how much Wade cared for his daughter .

“I really should get going, I don’t trust leaving my baby girl alone with Weasel, I’ll text you later or you can text me, whoever does it first, haha” and with that, Wade promptly left with a jaunty sprint, dashing off to the opposite end of the convention centre, leaving Peter alone with a stunned expression.

Peter was momentarily distracted from the series of events that had occurred, before recalling his friends were probably still waiting for him by the staircase, unlocking his phone Peter dialed in MJ’s number, it only took a few rings before MJ to picked up, she heaved a sigh of relief hearing Peter on the other end of the phone and not some stranger, otherwise she would be raging in a fit of anger.

“Peter you found your stuff?”

“Yeah, I had to go through so much shit just to get my bag back…” Peter exhausted “I’m just lucky someone was there to save me”

“Ooh, tell me all about it”

Still in conversation, Peter strolled back to his friends while recounting the events. His encounter with Wade had been an eventful incident, but it had sparked an unlikely friendship between, Peter had a feeling he would be talking to Wade for a while tonight and hopefully in the future.

* * *

“I better not see a single strand of Ellie’s hair rearranged, or I will cut your balls off Weasel” Weasel remained unfazed by Wade’s somewhat empty threat, Wade had found the pair sitting near a table outside the convention centre, there was a nearby café that had a pop up ice cream stand so naturally Ellie begged Weasel to buy with the little cash he had for two scoops of ice cream, to which Weasel unhappily obliged. Ellie had absentmindedly drifted off from the group and wandered near a garden patch to dig her hands in the soil, Wade kept his vision on her while interrogating Weasel.

“Relax, we’re literally eating ice cream” Weasel disclosed, licking his double chocolate mint ice cream “How was the adventure?”

“I managed to run into her, but she got harassed by some pervert, who the fuck does that?”

“Tough shit, always happens when a cute girl is cosplaying” Weasel merely shrugged, as if it was a normal occurrence to be sexually harassed, on cue Wade swiftly smacked the back of his friend’s head. Weasel wasn’t exactly the most compassionate person on the planet and he lacked moral sensibility, more so than Wade strangely enough.

Weasel glared at Wade, soothing the slight bruise on his head, he taunted “Why are you so uptight today? Just yesterday you were gushing about that Arachnerd cosplayer, but after we found her you decided to be a pussy and not ask for a photo”

“Next time I will…”

Deep in his heart, he knew he could never ask for a photo, not from a gorgeous girl like Spidey. A sweet giggle could be heard from the distance as Wade looked up from Weasel, Ellie had uprooted a few worms and waved happily at Wade with a toothy smile, he strided closer to her, brandishing a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the dirt from her hands.He didn’t need anyone else when he had his sweet Ellie belly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artwork was made by me, if you wanna see some of my work follow my instagram, thanks for reading through my garbage, theres still more to come :))))
> 
> insta: https://www.instagram.com/mzazngirl/

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork was made by me so check out my instagram, soon I will post a link to Peter's instagram when I have time to make it, watch me write another chapter in 4 yearsssssssssssssssss
> 
> insta: https://www.instagram.com/mzazngirl/


End file.
